You're a Natural
by Sydonia
Summary: A summer afternoon, lessons. Yeah I know it's been done before - merely my interpretation on the idea. I applaud the original thinker of this scenario. Slash!


Just a tidbit of humorour (a little) slash. I don't think anything in theis story qualifies as angst, just a bit of fluff. Notuing too mushy. I would rather not have flames, but if you feel you must, I will merely laugh at you and realize how immature you are. If you read slash just to flame the writers than I believe you need counseling. 

On a lighter note, if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, or wants me to be theres, email me at flamingraisin301@hotmail.com 

Syd   


Ron felt a sharp thwack on the back of his head. Instinctively, his hand flew up to his neck. There was nothing there, but when he turned around, he saw a large acorn lying in the grass. Rustling in the bushes a few feet away gave away that the person who had thrown the acorn was sneaking away. Ron followed the crunching footsteps, but then realized who the feet belonged to.   
Ron tackled the person in the bush. He knocked the person to the ground, laying on top of their back. "Harry, you are lousy at sneaking."   
"Oh, hi, Ron," Harry gasped. Ron was taller and more muscled than him, and he felt crushed. "I don't know - don't know what you're talking about." Although his face was towards the ground, Ron could see him smiling.   
"Wow, Harry, you are dense." Ron stood up, and picked Harry up by the back of the waist of his pants. Harry's body folded in half and he began muttering mutinous things under his breath as he brushed his shoulders off. He pushed his chest out and retained his composure, saying haughtily, "I have no idea what you are talking about, you prat."   
"I believe this," Ron held up the acorn, "belongs to you?"   
Harry picked up the acorn, looked at it with furrowed brows through round glasses, shrugged and said offhandedly, "Nah, never seen it before in my life." He tossed it over his left shoulder and ran off, laughing crazily. Harry glanced behind and saw Ron pelting after him. He ran faster, shoes slapping the damp grass. When he knew he was gaining on Ron, he quickly kicked off his shoes. He ran barefooted towards the edge of the pond on Stoat's Head Hill. Off came his shirt and he shed his shorts in a pile on the grass.   
With a splash, Harry dived into the pond in only his boxer shorts. Ron had given Harry swimming lessons this summer, so now he could confidently swim in the pond for hours without tiring. Another splash tore through the summer afternoon and Ron swan with powerful strokes to where Harry was treading water. He splashed Harry as they both laughed and shouted like sailors at each other.   
After swimming until their muscles seized up and they couldn't stay above water anymore, Harry and Ron flopped down on the green grass by the shore. Panting in the warm sunlight and laughing, they stared up at the clouds. Harry plucked a long piece of grass from the ground, and poked it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully on the end of the grass shoot, wondering about the school year on its way. His seventh year at Hogwarts. The last year of school. Harry didn't bother thinking about taking the N.E.W.T.s because he always did fine on exams - after all, he was best friends weith a Hermione, the human library. Instead, he thought about what every teenager thinks about for hours everyday.   
"Ron, do you realize the two of us are very much single as well as very much seventeen?" Ron sighed deeply in reply, and started picking at the grass sadly.   
"Yeah. But you're lucky. I've never even kissed anyone before. Or been kissed for that matter."   
"Yeah well I've only gotten kissed because, well, remember that night when you stayed home because you were sick, and me and Hermione went to Hogsmeade?"   
"Yeah..."   
"Well, we kinda, er, got drunk. Erm...and remember those caves Sirius used to stay in?"   
"Harry, don't tell me -"   
"Yeah well, I got to second base, nothing more. And it's not like it really meant anything, after all, we were drunk."   
"_Second base_? And you never told me? With _Hermione_?" Ron burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach and rolling around on the grass. The mere thought of Hermione and Harry....Hermione was too smart to get drunk like that.   
"Yeah, well, she's a good kisser, believe it or not, Ron. If there's one thing I remember about that day, it's that she sure knows what she's doing."   
"Probably read books about it or something!" Ron was still laughing crazily, but was now propped up on his elbow on his side, watching Harry steadily blush.   
"Oh stuff it. You've never even kissed anyone before! How would you know?" With that, Ron stopped laughing, and laid down on his back feeling ectremely embarassed.   
"Thanks for reminding me. What would I ever do without such a caring friend?"   
"Aww come one Ron, you were ragging on me about Hermione, what was I supposed to do? But, seriously, what are you gonna do! You're seventeen and you don't know how to kiss!"   
"Go ahead, rub it in! But, I guess you're right. Do you think, you could, ummm...show me?" Now it was Harry's turn to roll on his side, looking quizically at Ron, defiantly staring up at the sky.   
"You want me to kiss you?"   
"Well, I meant more like tell me what you do, you know, what do you do with you tongue and stuff..."   
"Ron, you're blushing. Well, I can't really tell you what to do, you kinda need first hand experiance."   
"You're blushing too. I don't know about you, but I am very comfortable with my sexuality."   
"Are you suggesting what I _think_ you are suggesting? I mean, I'm comfortable with my sexuality too, but, I mean, _really_."   
"Aww come on Harry, you teach me what a guy does, then I would know. I mean there's a difference, right?"   
"Well, yeah, but, I know we're friends and all, but isn't this a little too much?"   
"Harumph." Ron laughed indignantly, but never the less looked put out.   
"Alright, alright, fine. But, you can't tell anyone, I'm already talked about enough." Harry sat up and crossed his legs. Ron looked surprised, but sat up too. After a deep breath, and trying to ignore his qualms, he realized tha it wouldn't be that bad. He didn't feel that way about Ron, and the same with Ron. It was a simple lesson. "Okay, number one. I assume you know how to just plain kiss, right? You know, like the kind of kiss that you use in front of your mom."   
"Er..." Harry laughed and leaned forward. At first he hesitated, but then toughed it up and kissed Ron quickly on the lips.   
"That was an in-front-of-your-mom- kiss. Now you try." Ron's eyes opened very wide, but he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Harry's. "Good. You're a natural," Harry chuckled. Ron smiled sheepishly and looked down at his lap. Harry stood up, and brushed himself off. He held his hand out to Ron and pulled him to his feet. He took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Now, this one is when you and your girlfriend or whatever are alone, but she's shy and isn't too keen on full out snogging. Remember, you gotta preheat the cauldron before you brew the potion. You put you hands here, right on the hips, so your hand is cupped around the bone, but gently." Harry firmly placed Ron's hands on his waist, and Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's neck. "Now, this is your job, but I'm going to demonstrate." Harry leaned in and softly pressed his pillowy lips to Ron's jaw line, the moved to his earlobe. Ron shivered when he felt Harry's hot breath skipping all over his neck. Slowly, he kissed Ron's neck in various places. When he drew away, he smiled, and was panting a little. "Your turn." Nervously, Ron leaned in and tried to mimic what Harry had done, mildly tracing his lips over Harry's defined jaw bone. When Harry let out a slight moan in response to Ron's lips, the red head pulled away, severely startled.   
"Harry, what was _that?_"   
"Ron, if you want ot kiss someone, you gotta expect something like that. I was just doing that to see what you would do." Ron looked at Harry suspicioulsy, not quite believing him, but brushed it off.   
"Now what?" Skipping the introduction, Harry leaned in, covering Ron's mouth with his own warm lips, playfully nipping Ron's plentiful lower lip, then sliding his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron slightly pulled back, but didn't break the kiss. Harry unabshedly traced over Ron's gum line with his tongue, while beginning to work his jaw up and down. he peeked through a slitted eyelid, to see Ron straing scaredly at Harry. He broke away, sighing, and saying, "Ron, you can't open your eyes. For one, it's not polite or at all arousing, second, it's just plain creepy to find the person staring at you."   
"Harry, what the hell was that?"   
"You wanted a lesson. I personally think I'm a pretty good kisser - I don't slobber. And you know, you're not that bad yourself. I don't think you really need lessons from me." In spite of himself, Harry giggled. "But you might want to, I dunno, move your mouth and tongue more, you know. Not letting it just sit there like a piece of meat, no offense."   
"Well, you surprised me, is all."   
"Hmm...well, whoever you choose to snog might pull something from up his...I mean her sleeve. You gotta be ready." Harry's cheeks reddened slightly.   
"You, er, wanna try again?" Without waiting for a response, Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and closed his eyes, perfectly on target. This time it was his mouth calling the shots, leading, causing Harry to just hang helplessly in Ron's grip. Harry's glasses were knocked off, but neither of them took time to notice. When Ron placed a kiss on Harry's collarbone, Harry was secretly proud that Ron had picked up on something that he hadn't thought to teach him about. He didn't want to let go, and that scared him. Both boys privately were enjoying themselves, but made sure not to let the other find out.   
Ron surely didn't mean to, but he let out a low quiet moan when Harry slid his tongue over Ron's teeth. Harry was silently pleased, and responded with equal fervor. Somehow, Harry didn't think that this qualified as practice anymore. Ron's palms were moist on Harry's bare back, and they were hot and cold at the same time, planted firmly on the skin, grasping, stretching, playing. Harry pulled away roughly when he needed air, breathing heavily as he touched his savaged lips with a shaking fingertip and muttering, "Maybe I'm not so comfortable with my sexuality as I thought..." 


End file.
